


Sunrise

by separatedrain



Series: OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separatedrain/pseuds/separatedrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five am finds Dean being startled awake by a scream and a crash coming down the hallway. (Prompt #2 — "cuddling somewhere.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> ([Tumblr version.](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/62947081817/30-day-otp-challenge-2-cuddling-somewhere))

Five am finds Dean being startled awake by a scream and a crash coming down the hallway. He’s out of his bed in seconds, pausing only to yank a gun off his desk as he makes his way out of his room. No such thing as too careful.

Dean finds Cas standing beside his bed, muscles taut, eyes wide and darting across the room. His bedside table knocked over, littering the ground with shards of glass, a small puddle of water. Other than that, there appear to be no signs of anything out of the ordinary, Dean concludes as he finishes his quick mental inventory of the room and his gaze returns to rest on Cas. “You okay? What happened?”

Cas blinks at him, his breathing slowing to a more natural pace. He looks around the room once more, as if only now seeing it properly. “Nothing happened. Well. I happened, I suppose,” he adds, flipping the narrow table back on its feet. “I believe I had a nightmare. Sorry. You should go back to bed.”

"Aren’t you?" Dean asks, as Cas walks past him, apparently on his way out of the spare room they’d given him earlier that week.

Cas doesn’t stop. “The sun’s coming up soon,” he says noncommittally, and exits.

Dean spares one more glance at the broken glass, decides it can wait, and follows, pausing briefly at his own room to grab his robe and dump the gun he’s still holding onto. He catches up with Cas in the bunker’s kitchen, just in time to stop him from spooning an unreasonable amount of coffee grounds into the machine.

Five-twenty am finds both of them on the steps leading down to the bunker’s entrance, mugs of freshly brewed coffee in hand to fight off the early morning chill.

"Was that your first? First nightmare," Dean clarifies when Cas just gives him the confused head tilt.

Cas shakes his head, stares down into his coffee for a moment. “I’ve been getting them about every other time I go to sleep, since… since I fell. Since Metatron took my…” His grip on the mug tightens, knuckles going white.

"Happened to me a lot, too, after I got back from Hell," and Dean almost chuckles as the absurdity of their lives momentarily hits him. When did casual conversations about Heaven and Hell become a normal thing, anyway? He covers it with a cough and unwraps a hand from his steaming mug. It comes to rest on Cas’ shoulder. "It’ll get better eventually, though."

"Sometimes it’s difficult to tell whether they’re real or not." Cas leans into the warm touch, shivering slightly. "I’m sorry I broke the glass." 

"We have plenty," Dean shrugs. Goosebumps have popped up over Cas’ bare arms, and Dean makes a mental note to find him a robe of his own. He repeats Cas’ own words from before back at him. "You should get back to bed."

"Don’t want to," Cas says, suppressing a yawn all the same. For someone who’s, like, a million years old, he’s surprisingly good at sounding like a petulant five year old, Dean thinks. He sighs, but there’s fondness in it.

Dean gets up from his spot next to Cas, and moves to sit on the step directly behind him, instead. “Lean back, then, at least.” Cas obliges.

At five-forty, the sun rising over the treetops illuminates them; Cas, drifted off to sleep, head resting against Dean’s chest; Dean, finishing the last remnants of both cups of coffee, free arm having found its way around Cas’ waist.


End file.
